Time's Against Us
by tinylittlelouie
Summary: A Batalha de Hogwarts não feriu apenas fisicamente. Os machucados mais profundos foram os dos que viveram, e Hermione é um deles. Numa tentativa de curar a garota que amava, Rony a acompanha em uma jornada que, num súbito, torna-se uma vida. / Pós DH.
1. n'A Toca, Junho de 1998

_Time's Against Us_

_N'a Toca, Junho de 1998_

"Existe algo belo sobre cicatrizes de qualquer natureza; uma cicatriz significa que a dor acabou, que a ferida está fechada e curada, limpa."

**H. Crews**

Quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi o aroma agradável de aveia que estranhamente saía do colchão em que estava deitada; logo após, num misto de todos os seus sentidos, sua mente registrou as cores do lençol: cor-de-rosa com listras marrons desbotadas.

Levantou, apoiando-se em seus próprios cotovelos, cuidadosa para não acordar Gina; a amiga estava deitada de bruços na cama, os cabelos ruivos um maço do que parecia palha de aço vermelha em sua cabeça.

Desceu as escadas que rangiam até a cozinha; os pratos se lavavam sozinhos na pia, o relógio fazia o barulho familiar que acompanhara sua infância e adolescência. Lutou contra a vontade de chorar quando pensou em Fred e nas pilhas e pilhas de amigos mortos que ela havia visto serem carregados para fora das passagens como se fossem folhas secas de Outono.

Sua garganta doeu, e utilizou os dedos de uma das mãos de apoio para sua cabeça, que já latejava. Fazia um mês que, minutos depois que acordava, pontadas de dor torturavam seu cérebro, fazendo-a implorar por uma soneca ou fazer pequenas pausas como aquela. Torcia para que ninguém acordasse. Não queria que se preocupassem com ela quando estavam de luto e tão traumatizados quanto ela.

Após apenas alguns minutos de relaxamento, ela sentiu a poeira invadindo seus pulmões, os cortes em seu rosto e a adrenalina no seu sangue novamente; era como se olhasse para o céu e visse sua Hogwarts sendo destruída mais uma vez, cada feitiço de proteção sendo desfeito lentamente...

Uma mão quente sempre entrelaçada com a dela, um cheiro familiar, um cheiro de _casa_, uma cobra, o brilho reluzente de uma espada, machucados latejantes e o céu azul marinho coberto de purpurina, de estrelas prateadas... outro cheiro, cheiro de _sangue,_ cheiro de morte –

- Hermione? – ela deu um pulo quando a voz chamou-a. Virou-se em direção à escada, sorrindo quando viu o garoto desajeitado, alto e forte parado em sua frente.

- Oi. – ela respondeu timidamente. – porque acordou tão cedo?

- São onze horas da manhã, Mione. – ele lembrou-a gentilmente.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando por que a casa estava tão vazia se era tarde.

Por alguns instantes, ela observou o ruivo, registrando cada detalhe dele, do que estava usando até cada fio de cabelo laranja.

Não podia negar, já estava quase caindo no abraço da lembrança novamente. A sujeira, os tijolos feitos de fibra e de amor da escola que havia lhe dado tudo, os gritos de pânico, todo o fogo, e o bater desajeitado e agudo do coração das Horcruxes...

- Mione – ele praticamente sussurrou. – está acontecendo de novo?

Ela fez que sim; havia se prometido que não negaria mais nada a ele. Tentou concentrar-se em tudo que _sabia _que era real, como os braços dele a envolveram, e o tecido macio de seu pijama roçou em sua bochecha e suas lágrimas o encharcaram, como ele a fez sentir que tudo daquilo já tinha passado, e que não iria acontecer de novo, que eles poderiam seguir com suas respectivas vidas e que nunca, nunca mais, ela iria ser torturada, que seus pais ficariam bem, e que o mundo mágico era um lugar seguro para as próximas gerações de bruxos, até mesmo para os filhos que teria um dia.

Contudo, era mais fácil para ela permanecer na sujeira, no sangue, na guerra, na morte; seu corpo arrepiou-se quando o abraço de Ron tornou-se mais apertado em volta de seu corpo magro. Não queria mostrar-se tão frágil, diabos, já tinha chorado tanto por causa dele, dos dois, havia chorado tanto, pensando que perderia momentos como aquele se não tivesse se deixado levar, se não tivesse lutado, se não tivesse sentido o gosto da perda.

Mesmo com a visão borrada pelas lágrimas, sentiu quando Harry entrou no aposento; também sentiu a tensão que seu amigo sentiu, e quando foi embora. Nem ela nem Ron atreveram-se a se mexer um centímetro.

Quando já conseguia distinguir a coloração azulada da blusa do pijama de Rony da noite estrelada da Batalha de Hogwarts, abriu os olhos e separou-se dele, sentindo o pesar e o frio voltar a sua pele de imediato.

Os dois observaram a paisagem da janela da cozinha por alguns minutos; o verde da grama era irreal. Rony observou as últimas lágrimas caírem dos olhos castanhos e brilhantes de Hermione, levemente iluminados pelo sol da manhã; fazia meses desde que ele a vira sorrir, a vira rir, e sentia-se aleijado por não poder fazer nada. Ainda que achasse uma má ideia fazê-la dizer algo, ele tentou.

- Vamos embora, Hermione – ele sugeriu pelo que deveria ser a vigésima vez na semana. – vai fazer bem pra você.

Rony preparou-se para uma chuva de lágrimas, de insultos ou de até mesmo mais dor, mas recebeu um sorriso tímido de Hermione; sentiu o calor que ela o fornecia desde que havia se apaixonado por ela – há o que pareciam décadas atrás – e agradeceu a seja lá quem fosse por aquele momento de paz, antes que ela começasse a chorar novamente.

O plano era simples: uma viagem ao redor da Inglaterra, quem sabe até a Escócia. A distância não era grande para aparatar e quem sabe, um tempo afastada dos lugares que marcassem a infância fosse a solução para os problemas de Hermione; como havia comentado com Harry, Rony estava disposto a acompanhá-la e os dois voltariam depois de um mês. Infelizmente, Hermione parecia não escutar a sugestão, que apenas ecoava pelos seus ouvidos.

- Vai mesmo, Rony? – ela questionou, e o ruivo sentiu seu coração quebrando-se num milhão de pedaços; Hermione parecia tão inocente, tão vulnerável; bons eram os tempos em que _ele _fazia as perguntas e ela as respondia.

Não sabia o que responder, mas era sua última tentativa. Molly já havia dito que o apoiava em sua ideia aleatória; naquele ponto da história, ele faria qualquer coisa para que Hermione voltasse a passar os dias com o nariz enfiado em um livro, rindo quando ele falhasse ao tentar fritar um simples ovo. Que, pelas barbas de Merlin, ela voltasse a ser a sorridente e animada Hermione, que insistiria em fazer o possível por ele, por Harry, por todos, porque, caramba, ela era Hermione Granger, que o conhecia desde sempre, que ele havia amado desde sempre.

- Vamos subir, Mione – Rony ofereceu seu braço à garota, que piscou algumas vezes, atônita. – você parece cansada de novo.

Enquanto os dois subiam as escadas lentamente, mais lágrimas jorraram de seus olhos, porque conforme Rony a auxiliava, mais inútil e transtornada ela se sentia: aonde ela tinha se perdido? Ainda estaria jazida com o resto de seus colegas mortos?

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Rony prometeu, dando-lhe um beijo na testa antes de puxar os cobertores por cima dela.

Ela fechou os olhos, porque pela primeira vez, ela _realmente _queria acreditar.

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Essa é a primeira vez que estou escrevendo Harry Potter na vida, e, bom, não sei no que isso vai dar. Pretendo continuar, _se _receber reviews; se você gostou, por favor, deixe um review.

Se pretender acompanhar a história, aviso desde já: será repleta de _flashbacks_, o que significa que, tecnicamente, esse capítulo foi um flashback. Só fiquem de olho nos títulos dos capítulos, que indicam o local e a data dos acontecimentos.

Obrigada, desde já!


	2. n'A Toca, Agosto de 1998

_N'a Toca, Agosto de 1998_

"Curar-se também é curar os que vivem a sua volta."

**Y. Ono**

'_Não haverá mais manhãs como esta'_, o pensamento ecoou na cabeça de Hermione, que tentava se distrair preparando chá para si mesma, já que encontrava-se, mais uma vez, sozinha, com exceção de Errol, a coruja, que parecia feita de pó.

Sentou-se sozinha na enorme mesa de madeira dos Weasley, tateando a fumegante xícara de porcelana, procurando por alguma outra distração, agora que sua bebida estava pronta. Um raio de sol desajeitado iluminava o terreno de fora da moradia e uma brisa leve fazia as cortinas xadrez balançarem levemente. Apenas uma observadora como Hermione perceberia tantos detalhes.

Depois de beber alguns goles da bebida de ervas, perguntou-se mais uma vez o que havia de errado com aquele dia incomum: desde que acordara, há algumas horas atrás, quando o sol nascera, sua cabeça não doeu e nem foi necessário fazer nenhuma pausa momentânea.

Não se sentia assim desde antes da guerra, pelo amor de Deus, e não compreendia o porquê da estranha sensação de cura que passava pelo seu corpo. É claro que o agradável sentimento não era nada comparado ao que sentia em seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts, ou quando Rony a encarava com _aquele _olhar amoroso – um que ela tinha desprezado tantas vezes desde que a guerra acabara – mas pelo menos, era _algo._ Algo novo, algo que não doía.

Passaram-se alguns minutos. Errol espreguiçou-se, mas logo voltou a dormir ou degradar-se, seja lá o que diabos estivesse fazendo. Hermione espiou o relógio: não eram nem sete e meia da manhã, mas logo Molly apareceria na cozinha, preparando os ovos e torradas para alimentar a imensa família, sem contar os convidados como ela.

Refletindo por um instante, Hermione sentiu-se envergonhada ao pensar em se considerar família. Ela havia passado tanto tempo ali n'A Toca, noites incontáveis, meses, até. Harry era considerado um filho para o Senhor e a Sra. Weasley, então por que ela não seria? Cedo ou tarde, Harry estaria mais próximo da família do que nunca. Estava claro que ele e Gina, apesar de serem muito novos para pensar na possibilidade de se casarem, estavam perdidamente apaixonados – verdadeiros pombinhos, como Fred costumava dizer – e que não demoraria muito até que se unissem, e tivessem filhos ruivos com os olhos de Lily Potter.

Corou quando pensou numa _outra _possibilidade. Estaria ela há passos de unir-se aos Weasley também? Não, não, ela estava simplesmente sendo boba. Não havia motivo algum para pensar em casar-se com Rony, seja quando fosse, afinal, ela só tinha 17 anos, e pela maneira com que as coisas estavam andando – ou seja, ela mal conversava com Rony – logo ela teria que sair da Toca, ir até a Austrália, procurar por seus pais e voltar a viver com eles, quem sabe, viver como uma _trouxa –_

- Bom dia! – a voz animada de Molly chamou da escada quando entrou de supetão na cozinha, fazendo Hermione tremer em sua cadeira.

- Bom dia, Senhora Weasley – Hermione procurou sorrir, mas parecia forçado, já que não fazia isso há tempos.

- Que está fazendo acordada tão cedo? – Molly indagou, dando um rápido abraço em Hermione. – pode voltar para cama, se quiser. A menos que esteja com fome, é claro! Posso preparar ovos com bacon para você, ou quem sabe assar uns biscoitos. Que tal um suco de laranja? Mais chá?

O comportamento de Molly fez Hermione sentir um sorriso formando-se no canto dos lábios. Depois de todos aqueles anos, a sempre hospitaleira Molly não havia mudado. Se o mundo estivesse acabando, ela primeiro faria certeza de que ninguém estivesse com fome ou desidratado.

- Não, Senhora Weasley, obrigada. – Hermione respondeu. – estou sem sono, vou ajudar a preparar o café.

Antes que pudesse se levantar, Molly a interrompeu, as mãos na cintura fofa e o vestido cor-de-rosa com avental estufado.

- Nem pensar! Pode ficar sentadinha se quiser, adoro uma companhia. Mas nada de ajuda, por favor, não se incomode. – Molly acariciou os cabelos de Hermione docemente, e caminhou até os armários de canto, procurando pelos ingredientes que precisava. Enquanto segurava dúzias de torradas nos braços, murmurou. – E acho que você já pode me chamar de Molly.

- Ah, sim – Hermione respondeu, mas não fazia ideia do que Molly estava falando. A havia chamado de Sra. Weasley toda sua infância, e ela nunca havia repreendido-a, por sua vez. Porque mudar agora? Curiosa, resolveu arriscar. – Porque, Senhora Weasley?

Molly não se incomodou quando Hermione chamou-a de senhora novamente. Quebrou dois ovos na frigideira e apenas após alguns segundos de trabalho, respondeu.

- Por favor, querida. A julgar pela maneira com que o meu Rony olha pra você, acha que vou aceitar que me chame de Senhora Weasley para sempre? – Molly virou os ovos chiantes na frigideira, tentando esconder seu sorriso.

Hermione sentiu o rosto pegando fogo. Não respondeu, pois sabia que continuaria recebendo respostas carinhosas – e embaraçosas – de Molly; momentaneamente, inundou-se no que tinha falado, sobre a maneira que Rony olhava para ela, o que, aparentemente, fazia a sensação estranha de cura tomar seu corpo cada vez mais.

'_Não haverá mais manhãs como esta' _A garota pensou pelo que deveria ser a centésima vez enquanto o óleo borbulhava ao redor dos ovos, fazendo um barulho engraçado, ainda que familiar.

* * *

><p>A noite caiu sorrateiramente sobre A Toca, fazendo os céus terem uma coloração anil e arroxeada, pequenas estrelas prateadas enfeitando o fim da tarde. Sentada sobre um velho toco de árvore, Hermione abraçava as pernas e observava as roupas penduradas no varal improvisado, o vento balançando-as ocasionalmente.<p>

- Ei, você está bem? – ela virou a cabeça para trás quando ouviu a voz chamá-la, mas voltou a observar os céus quando viu de quem pertencia.

- Estou sim – vagueou enquanto Rony sentava-se ao seu lado sobre o toco de árvore.

Por alguns minutos, apenas observaram o cair da alvorada. Rony se perguntava se deveria abraçá-la ou limitar-se em perguntar se estava com frio, mas quem quebrou o silêncio, quando estavam tão próximos que seus joelhos quase se tocavam, foi a própria Hermione.

- Acho que estou pronta – ela disse firme.

- P-pronta para o quê? – gaguejou Rony, tentando acompanhar seu raciocínio.

- Para essa tal viagem que quer fazer – Hermione finalmente olhou para ele, e miraculosamente, estava sorrindo. – contanto que voltemos dentro de algumas semanas...

Uma alegria que Rony nem pensava que existia o inundou, afinal, Hermione estava sorrindo, _realmente _sorrindo para ele, e ela havia concordado, enfim, em tentar esquecer ou apagar parte do que havia acontecido nos últimos meses.

Como não queria envergonhar-se, deu uma resposta simples.

- Ah! – exclamou baixinho. – Isso... Isso é ótimo, Mione. Podemos voltar quando você quiser. Primeiro iremos para o Chalé das Conchas, e depois –

- O céu está tão bonito hoje, não é, Rony? – Hermione o interrompeu, sorrindo novamente.

- É – ele concordou, seguindo o olhar da garota, que observava as estrelas. – Está mesmo.

Mais uma vez, Rony encontrou-se em uma situação de hesitação: queria dizer a Hermione que ela era tão bonita quanto o céu naquele dia, e que seus olhos brilhavam tanto quanto os astros prateados que o enfeitavam; limitou-se a sorrir de volta para ela, seu rosto quente.

Logo, o único barulho era o canto das árvores, das folhas que roçavam uma nas outras, resultando no som agradável, ainda que repetitivo. Rony apenas esperava por mais palavras de Hermione, ou que ela expressasse qualquer reação de tristeza ou felicidade, mas lá estava ela, olhando para o nada.

Depois do que pareceram décadas, ela falou.

- Hoje, minha cabeça não doeu – disse. – Não me lembro de ter chorado, também, mas posso estar enganada.

A alegria que, minutos atrás, havia tomado Rony, havia sido multiplicada no mínimo umas dez mil vezes. Sempre soube que Hermione era sensível, mas vê-la vomitando lágrimas todos os dias, quase toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam, era desgastante; a sensação assemelhava-se a ter um pedaço de carne arrancado de si.

Sabendo que não ia machucá-la mais, ele deslizou um braço por trás dos ombros de Hermione, e ela aconchegou-se nele, o cheiro do Outono que estava prestes a chegar ameaçando em trazer ainda mais lembranças para os dois.

* * *

><p>Quase vinte e quatro horas depois, Hermione olhou a paisagem pela janela do quarto de Gina, registrando o máximo de detalhes o possível. Sua bolsa de contas – ainda alterada pelo feitiço indetectável de extensão – descansava contra o seu peito, lotada de livros, roupas e qualquer outra coisa que fossem precisar nas próximas semanas.<p>

Imaginava porque havia aceitado ir naquela viagem maluca, afinal, deveria estar com algum problema, talvez bem mais de um. Estava louca se pensava que Rony estava preparado para sair com ela aparatando pela Inglaterra, apesar de ter sido ideia do próprio: teria ela o direito de pedir isso dele? Afinal, tinha acabado de perder um irmão, e ela? Ela não tinha _realmente _perdido ninguém tão próximo, nenhum parente de sangue. Não sabia da metade da dor que os Weasleys passavam, e ainda assim, havia sido egoísta e aceitado...

Não havia tempo para voltar atrás. Era sua última tentativa de fazê-los enxergar que ela não precisava de ajuda, e que não era, nem de longe, a que estava sofrendo mais após a guerra.

Absorveu o ar da tarde e o aroma de bolinhos vindo da cozinha, perguntando-se se era realmente sua última chance de curar-se, ou quem sabe voltar a possuir metade da alma que tinha antes de tudo aquilo começar.

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Oi!

Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer pelos reviews até agora. Eles me motivaram a escrever esse capítulo o mais rápido possível, e vocês foram todas muito simpáticas e atenciosas!

Prosseguindo, peço desculpas pelo tamanho desse capítulo e do anterior. Ambos são pequenos, mas fiz de propósito, porque como disse, são _flashbacks. _

Deixem mais reviews, porque adoro ler cada um deles. Não demorarei a postar o próximo capítulo, e por falar nele, vai ser meio pesado, mas acho que vão gostar.


	3. Chalé das Conchas, Agosto de 1998

_Chalé das Conchas, Agosto de 1998_

"Venha se vestir de amor e deixe a jornada começar."

**F. da Rimini**

Assim que os pés de Hermione encostaram-se na areia seca que rodeava o Chalé das Conchas, sentiu um calafrio de arrependimento passar pelo seu corpo; não sabia, afinal, se a viagem realmente faria os outros perceberem que ela estava ao menos razoavelmente bem e que não queria que se importassem tanto com ela. Quando sentiu uma das mãos de Rony ainda entrelaçada com a sua, no entanto, a sensação desagradável de ter feito a escolha errada desapareceu como se nunca tivesse existido.

O mar estava num tom de azul escuro, fazendo contraste com o céu cinza claro. O cheiro da praia atingiu o casal, que o recebeu como um velho amigo. Não haviam estado outra vez ali desde a época da guerra, quando não tiveram tempo para perceber o quão lindo era o local. Sobre o monte ao lado do chalé, o túmulo de Dobby estava coberto por uma bonita trepadeira, mas ainda podiam ver-se as palavras encravadas por Harry na pedra. Uma chuva finíssima os atingia e o oceano rugia, chocando-se contra as rochas negras na encosta.

Depois que Voldemort fora liquidado, Bill e Fleur mudaram-se da Inglaterra, indo para a França por um tempo. Para os dois – especialmente no caso de Fleur – era inconveniente morar no chalé, visto que era um local afastado da sociedade, e era ela quem fazia toda as tarefas de casa. Partiram em Junho, deixando os móveis, os quartos e suas tranqueiras intactas, com exceção das roupas.

Rony carregara as malas – malas que haviam cabido na bolsa enfeitiçada de Hermione – até o segundo andar, deixando a garota sentada na areia, observando a praia novamente longe dela. O aroma do dia nublado trouxe cansaço ao seu corpo. Os fios de seu cabelo lutavam para desprender-se do rabo de cavalo, o vendo batendo contra eles e chicoteando de volta no rosto neutro da garota.

- Mione? – perguntou o ruivo de trás dela, a porta do chalé aberta. – Quer entrar?

- Não – ela deu de ombros. – Há algo que eu preciso fazer primeiro.

Levantou-se e ofereceu sua mão a Rony, que, depois de refletir por alguns momentos, agarrou-a.

Aparataram.

* * *

><p>O asfalto estava molhado; as folhas das árvores já haviam caído, preparadas para o Outono que chegaria em um mês. Não havia vento, contudo, o clima frio prevalecia. Os sinos da igreja anunciavam cinco horas da tarde. O parque estava vazio, e não havia um carro que se movimentasse no bairro.<p>

Parados no meio da rua, dois adolescentes.

- Onde estamos, Hermione? – Rony perguntou, olhando ao redor, observando as casas feitas de tijolos, todas iguais as outras.

Ela não lhe respondeu. Soltou sua mão e andou em direção de uma das casas. Não havia carro na garagem. Rony observou-a abrir a bolsinha de contas e apontar a varinha para ela.

- _Accio _chave!

Um molho de chaves saltou da bolsinha para uma das mãos de Hermione, que enfiou a chave na fechadura e torceu-a, abrindo a porta suavemente. Rony queria protestar, já que não sabia de quem era a moradia, mas quando Hermione fez sinal para que a seguisse, ele o fez.

Por dentro, a casa era simpática. Hermione ignorou a sala de estar vazia e a cozinha e subiu as escadas revestidas de um carpete velho cor de avelã. Enquanto subiam, Rony observou alguns porta-retratos nas paredes: um homem alto, com os cabelos da mesma cor que os de Hermione, e uma mulher da mesma idade, de olhos azuis.

A garota entrou num dos dois quartos.

As paredes deste eram azuis, mas não havia nada dentro dele, apenas algumas caixas de papelão.

- Mione... – Rony tentou, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça, enxugando as lágrimas que já chegaram aos seus olhos.

- Esse era para ser meu quarto, Ronald – ela explicou.

Finalmente, entendera. Castigou-se mentalmente por ser lerdo: estavam na casa dos pais de Hermione, que agora, segundo ela, estariam na Austrália e não faziam ideia de que ela existia, devido ao feitiço que a mesma efetuara para protegê-los.

* * *

><p>Já fazia mais de meia hora desde que Hermione havia cismado em passar tempo no parque perto de sua casa; havia ficado parada, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, os cabelos espalhados nos olhos, observando os balanços de ferro desgastados de tinta vermelha, que se mexiam junto com as folhas no chão.<p>

Enfim, falou.

- Rony – virou-se para ele. – Eu quase perdi isso.

- Que quer dizer, Mione? – ele devolveu, confuso.

- Eu quase perdi você. – soluçou. – Não entende que, se a história fosse mudada, você _não _estaria aqui agora? EU não estaria aqui agora? Quase perdi você, Ronald. Quase perdi eu mesma.

Ela olhava para o chão, envergonhada por ter usado um tom de voz tão agressivo; Rony, por outro lado, não se importou. Sabia, em seu íntimo, que ela finalmente havia dito as palavras grudadas em sua garganta por tanto tempo.

Mais uma vez, tudo que podia fazer era abraçá-la; com o passar dos minutos, os soluços de Hermione ficaram mais baixos, e seu corpo, menos trêmulo.

- Você não me perdeu, Mione – ele sussurrou. – Eu estou aqui, e você está aqui também.

Se fosse vidente, saberia se dizer que a amava a ajudaria ou não.

Como não era, não o fez.

* * *

><p>De volta ao chalé, Rony concordou, mais uma vez, eu fazer o que Hermione queria. Primeiramente, ela pisou na areia molhada próxima ao mar, observando as pequenas ondas quebrando-se na altura de seus tornozelos, sua calça jeans puxada até os joelhos. Havia algo pacífico no canto do oceano e nas gaivotas voando sobre eles, e aquele era, provavelmente, um dos muitos momentos de calmaria que teriam na viagem.<p>

Rony deixou-se levar pelo silêncio. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, uma saltitante Hermione havia afastado-se um pouco e a água batia exatamente onde sua calça estava dobrada.

- Venha, Rony – ela chamou, um sorriso infantil estampado no rosto. – a água não está gelada.

O ruivo sorriu em resposta, sentindo-se imensamente bobo quando entrou no mar ao lado dela, mas pelo menos, ela parecia feliz – ou ao menos, tentando estar.

- Agora, dance comigo! – a garota colocou as mãos na cintura, o sorriso agora com um toque diabólico.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Hermione, que houve com você? – Rony questiona, rindo com ela. Não sabia se fora a visita a casa dos pais ou ao lugar que cresceu que havia aliviado tanto Hermione, mas por uma vez, ele não iria perguntar.

- Quero dançar com você desde o baile no quarto ano – ela confessa. – e nunca tive a oportunidade, seu bobo. Agora, dance comigo.

Não havia como negar. Ele ainda sentia-se culpado por tê-la magoado naquela situação, naquele baile idiota.

- Está bem.

Colocou uma de suas mãos na cintura fina de Hermione; os dois coraram ao mesmo tempo, e Rony teve um vislumbre das terríveis aulas de dança com a professora Minerva, mas agradeceu-a; se não tivesse se envergonhado no passado, o faria agora.

Não estavam exatamente dançando, afinal, seus pés mal se moviam sobre a areia grossa, mas Hermione parecia satisfeita. Não pararam até que ela colocou seus dois pés sobre os dele, empurrando-os mais fundo; nenhum dos dois teve realmente tempo para pensar: Hermione foi rápida em passar seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e unir seus lábios.

Ao contrário do primeiro beijo, que fora agressivo e apressado, este era lento e doce; ambos tiveram tempo de registrar o gosto de cada um, e detalhes como a maciez de seus lábios e o cheiro próprio que cada um exalava. Era como se o mundo ao redor deles tivesse deixado de existir.

Só soltaram-se quando precisaram de ar. As bochechas e orelhas de Hermione estavam tingidas de vermelho, e seus lábios, inchados de rosa. Alguns cachos escapavam de trás de suas orelhas, e seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, mesmo não estando cheios de lágrimas; nunca, em 7 anos, nem mesmo no baile de Inverno, ela pareceu tão bonita para ele.

Uma das mãos da garota ainda descansava naquele lugar familiar entre os cabelos laranja de Rony quando ela sorriu novamente.

* * *

><p>Não havia como ficar muito tempo no chalé, afinal, estavam completamente sozinhos. Passaram-se duas semanas e Setembro chegou rápido; Rony e Hermione não faziam muito naquele lugar: estava frio, por isso passavam horas encarando o mar. Quando chegava a alvorada, os dois voltavam ao chalé, jantavam, pouco conversavam: subiam ao andar dos quartos e dormiam em aposentos separados.<p>

Mal se tocavam, afinal, Rony não queria pressioná-la, e ela, por outro lado, ainda tinha muita dificuldade de se distrair, e por mais que não gostasse de admitir, os dias fora da Toca haviam deixado sua cabeça ainda mais nos ares.

Nas vésperas de sua partida para o próximo destino, Hermione acordara de madrugada, descendo as escadas de madeira com cuidado para não acordar Rony, e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Trazia nas mãos uma pena, um tinteiro e apenas uma folha de papel. Ao lado de um sino de vento feito de conchas, estava pendurada a gaiola da coruja cinza de Bill e Fleur, que, no dia seguinte, seria solta por Rony para voar até a Toca, e depois, para a fronteira da França, como havia combinado com os Weasleys.

Sentou-se à mesa, e por alguns instantes, apenas observou a toalha cor de rosa que cobria o móvel. Estralou as mãos e pôs se a escrever.

_Querida Gina,_

_Passaram-se duas semanas o que parece uma eternidade. Não recebemos nenhuma carta – se é que algum de vocês mandou alguma – e resolvi dar notícias, já que a saudade me bateu agora, tarde da noite._

_Não fazemos muito, como o esperado. Muitas vezes, passamos as tardes apenas olhando o movimento repetitivo das ondas. Visitei a casa de meus pais em Londres e, quarta-feira passada, Rony e eu fomos até Hyde Park, mas de marcante, basicamente isso._

_Amanhã partimos para a casa de seus parentes em Manchester. Mande notícias. Como está Harry? George? E até mesmo você, querida Gina. Como tem passado?_

_RAQP*,_

_Hermione._

Andou até a coruja, que a encarava com seus enormes olhos cor de areia. Libertou-a, posicionando a carta em seu bico negro e abrindo a porta do chalé o mais silenciosamente possível.

- Vá para A Toca, Wendla – ela pediu, e o animal alçou voo, pairando sobre o céu azul marinho.

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Olá!

Desculpem a demora, as aulas voltaram semana passada, sabem como é. Enfim, esse terceiro capítulo foi até aonde eu planejei em escrever, se estivesse bom, então, se você quer que eu continue, deixe seu review!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu, pessoalmente, gosto muito desse.

*RAQP: Significa "Responda assim que puder".


	4. Manchester, Setembro de 1998

_Manchester, n'A Taberna, Setembro de 1998_

"Pule da janela se você é um objeto de paixão. Voará se sentir-se assim. A paixão fica, e o tédio se vai."

**C. Chanel**

A Taberna da prima de Rony lembrava muito a antiga Toca. Alta e tortuosa, cada parede pintada de uma tonalidade forte e diferente, uma chaminé coroando o edifício que parecia ter dois ou três andares. Hermione deixou que Rony segurasse sua mão de bom grado enquanto passavam pela porta de trás; não havia quintal. De certa forma, Manchester conseguia ser mais sombria do que Londres.

Assim que botaram os pés dentro da casa, uma ruiva e um homem com poucos cabelos viraram-se para olhá-los.

- Rony! – A mulher de meia idade largou o peixe que estava temperando, limpando a mão nos vestidos e correndo para abraçar o garoto atordoado. – É tão bom ver você assim, tão...

- Vivo? – sugeriu o idoso com poucos cabelos, porém, estava sorrindo.

- Papai! – repreendeu a mulher, finalmente virando-se para Hermione. – E você deve ser a famosa Hermione. Ouvi muito sobre você, especialmente quando Rony vinha visitar e tinha uns ataques de ciúme, mas você sabe como é ele sempre gostou muito de você –

- Chega! Né? – Rony sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo. – Mione, essa é minha prima, Lúcia, e aquele é meu tio Hector, o irmão mais velho do meu pai.

Hermione corou e sentiu seu coração virar gelatina à menção do ciúme de Rony, e mesmo consumida de vertigem, foi muito bem cumprimentada por Hector e Lúcia.

De supetão, um homem de cabelos negros como petróleo, barbudo e musculoso, desceu as escadas segurando um copo pequeno, obviamente para comportar bebida alcoólica. Lúcia e Hector congelaram, mas Rony foi ágil em voltar a segurar a mão livre de Hermione, que já havia percebido a tensão evidente.

- Alcide, querido – hesitou Lúcia. – esse é meu priminho Rony e sua...

- Namorada – Rony completou, e Hermione segurou um sorriso, ou pior, um grito de animação. Apenas segurou a mão dele mais forte.

-... Namorada, Hermione. – Lúcia prosseguiu. – Vão ficar uns dias conosco, se lembra?

Os presentes na pequena cozinha ignoravam o cheiro de álcool que Alcide exalava.

- Rony, Hermione, esse é meu marido Alcide – Lúcia não sorriu, acariciando sua barriga inchada que dizia que teria um bebê em poucas semanas. Rony sentiu certa raiva construindo-se dentro dele. Como poderia não saber que sua prima havia casado com um bêbado nojento?

Hermione sentiu os pelos dos braços arrepiando-se. De certa forma, Alcide lembrava-a de Greyback, o lobisomem asqueroso.

Alcide subiu as escadas sem dizer uma palavra, contanto, apenas após encher mais um copo de uísque para si mesmo.

* * *

><p>Lúcia desculpou-se ao menos cem vezes pelo comportamento do marido, e, após um jantar animado entre eles e Hector – Alcide não voltou a aparecer – ela colocou-os num quarto cheiroso e arrumado, de paredes amarelas com fotos em movimento pregadas nelas; sobre o batente de madeira da foto, havia um vaso de rosas cor de sangue.<p>

- Vocês não se importam de ficar no mesmo quarto, não é? – Lúcia sorriu. Ambos, Rony e Hermione, ficaram roxos de vergonha, mas fizeram que não; no entanto, ainda havia certa dúvida, afinal, nunca haviam dormido juntos, nem sexualmente e nem literalmente.

Hermione colocou a bolsinha de contas na cômoda ao lado da cama de casal.

- As toalhas para amanhã estão no armário do banheiro. Boa noite, durmam bem. – Lúcia deu beijos de boa noite nas bochechas de cada um, fechando a porta atrás de si e subindo até o terceiro andar. Segundo as explicações da ruiva, Alcide e ela dormiam no último andar, e Hermione e Rony, no quarto entre o de Hector e o do quartinho menor do bebê que estava por vir.

Rony quebrou o silêncio.

- Se você quiser, Mione, posso dormir no chão. Não me importo e –

- Rony, pare com isso. – Hermione sorriu, e ele sentiu-se extremamente bem de vê-la daquela forma. Desde que haviam saído da Toca, a felicidade dela era muito mais detectável do que antes, quando mal sorria. – Não vejo problema nenhum em deitar-me perto de você. Só não olha enquanto eu troco de roupa.

Mesmo o tom de Hermione sendo brincalhão, Rony sentiu-se um pervertido: graças à restrição dela, imagens inapropriadas que já haviam lhe tirado o sono voltaram a perturbá-lo. Não era culpa dele se tinha passado tanto tempo desejando seu corpo. Certo?

Alguns constrangimentos, rostos quentes e risadinhas depois, os dois estavam debaixo das cobertas, olhando para o teto, seus rostos levemente iluminados pela luz da Lua.

A tensão sexual e emocional era como um vão entre os dois, o que fazia do ar mais difícil de respirar. Quando a noite envolvia seus braços sobre os dois, Hermione mudou de comportamento num súbito; deitou-se de bruços, deslizando para o mais perto de Rony o possível, envolvendo seu corpo forte de lado, sorrindo para ele, o luar refletindo em seus olhos castanhos. Antes que ele pudesse registrar seus movimentos, ela deu-lhe um beijo aberto na boca, e suas línguas quentes dançaram em sincronia pela primeira vez. Foi diferente do primeiro beijo – urgente – e do segundo – doce. Esse era ardente e sedutor, e Hermione só os separou quando sentiu suas coxas involuntariamente subindo no colo de Rony para envolver sua cintura máscula; no final das contas, havia um limite.

- Boa noite. – ela enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas novamente. Rony só foi dormir depois de baixar o seu próprio fogo e de dar uma risada de puro espanto.

(Um espanto muito, muito bom).

* * *

><p>No café da manhã, Alcide continuou trancado em seu quarto no terceiro andar. Lúcia fez panquecas para si mesma, o pai, Rony e Hermione, que comeram tudo de bom grado. Pelas nuvens cinza no céu, saia raios de sol amarelos finíssimos, o que era um milagre naquela época do ano, considerando a chegada prévia do Outono em algumas semanas.<p>

Lúcia havia cortado muitas de suas tarefas domésticas, já que, segundo ela, estava no oitavo mês de gestação; Hector, com setenta e quatro anos, ajudava com o que podia, e Alcide, bom, Alcide costumava trabalhar como rastreador até que a guerra havia acabado. Hermione sentiu-se culpada por ter chegado em uma situação tão delicada. Deveriam ter esperado ao menos o bebê nascer, para que pudessem ajudar com a cria.

Hector tirava um cochilo pesado na poltrona azul da sala quando Lúcia retirou-se, prometendo ir encontrar Rony e Hermione mais tarde no campo de morangos na frente da Taberna: não era muito grande, mas, quando o Sol saía, era sempre bom absorver o máximo de raios ultravioleta o possível.

Os dois saíram juntos pela rua deserta, atravessando o asfalto até o campo público. Havia valas entre os pés de morango, separando-os para que houvesse espaço para a colheita. Hermione agachou-se, perto de um que parecia ter as frutas mais gordas.

- Então – Rony começou a conversa, caminhando até o lado oposto do pequeno campo. – que achou daqui até agora?

- É bem calmo. – Hermione respondeu honesta. – mas me preocupo um pouco com a sua prima.

- Eu também – Rony admitiu, entendendo a mensagem. – Alcide costumava ser bom para ela. Acho que se perdeu na bebida depois da guerra.

- Compreendo. – Ela suspirou, agarrando um punhado de morangos e colocando-os na cesta. – é só que... Ela vai ter um _filho _dele e ele age como se não ligasse! Que coisa mais asquerosa, não? Se isso acontecesse comigo eu nunca –

Hermione foi interrompida quando um morango chocou-se contra a parte de trás da sua cabeça, seu sumo espalhando-se levemente pelos seus cabelos cor de areia, até então soltos, para variar.

- RONALD! – ela gritou confusa, virando-se para repreendê-lo com um olhar demoníaco em seu rosto. – Quem você pensa que é?

Levantou-se, cambaleando quando agarrou a cesta, pegou um punhado de morangos e atirou contra o peito de Rony. As frutas estouraram-se, deixando uma mancha vermelha em sua blusa azul clara.

- Vamos lá, Mione, pode fazer melhor que isso – ele provocou, atirando outra fruta pequena na testa da garota, acertando em cheio. O garoto sabia que apesar de Hermione ter melhorado bastante no último mês, ela ainda precisava dar umas risadas ou outras. Sempre fora séria, e considerando que estava triste...

- Não! Oh, Ronald! – ela fingiu tropeçar em seus próprios pés, caindo de costas na grama fofa, rindo. Não se importava que a vizinhança inteira já estivesse escutado. – Eu desisto. Você me matou. Vá embora!

- Hermione Granger, admitindo ter perdido? – Rony fingiu surpresa, andando até ela e deitando-se gentilmente em cima de seu corpo magro. – Quem diabos é você?

- Cale a boca e saia de cima de mim. Meus sentimentos, minha testa e meu cabelo estão muito magoados com você e sua infantilidade.

- Ah, verdade? – Rony brincou. – Então vamos ver se isso ajuda.

Surpreendendo-a, tascou-lhe um beijo nos lábios, exatamente da maneira que ela havia feito na noite passada, mas, no meio de um campo de morangos, tudo pareceu muito menos agradável ou sedutor. Hermione deu tapinhas desesperados nas suas costas, corada de vergonha e lutando contra ele.

- Seu idiota! – seu rosto ficou mais vermelho. – Alguém vai ver a gente. Não quero ser presa por... Fornicação em público.

- Ah, e nós estamos fornicando?

- Cale a boca! – Ela pediu novamente, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. – Isso já está embaraçoso o suficiente. Por favor, Rony!

Rony obedeceu, levantando-se com cuidado e dando sua mão para que ela se levantasse atrás dele. Fingindo irritação, Hermione alisou seu suéter com as mãos sujas de morango, limpando as gramas secas que haviam grudado no tecido.

- Eu te odeio, sabia? – Ela sibilou.

Por alguns minutos, os dois apenas se encararam sérios.

Não demorou para que estivessem rindo tão alto que lágrimas ameaçavam sair de seus olhos.

- Droga, Rony – Hermione riu, empurrando a cabeça de Rony num ato brincalhão. – Eu não consigo ficar brava com você.

De longe, os dois pouco sabiam quem estava olhando-os já havia minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Então! Tá aí, o quarto capítulo.. espero que estejam gostando. Deixem reviews!


	5. Manchester, Outubro de 1998

_Manchester, n'A Taberna, Outubro de 1998_

"Uma história, para mim, seria uma proposta aonde sempre acontece o inesperado. Porque é assim que a vida é – cheia de surpresas."

**Isaac B. Singer**

Hermione tentava arrastar Rony para fora da Taberna quando um grito de agonia chegou aos ouvidos dos dois, vindos da cozinha. Apressaram-se em correr até o aposento, e apesar do susto, Rony estava grato por não ter que acompanhar Hermione à feira – quer dizer, quem _ainda _vai à feira? Aquilo era coisa de trouxa – mas foi um completo choque quando encontraram Lúcia sentada em uma das cadeiras de madeira à mesa, balançando seu corpo gentilmente para os lados, uma poça d'água debaixo de suas pernas.

Rony não fazia diabos do que estava acontecendo, e pelo que parecia a centésima vez em sua vida, agradeceu Hermione por sua inteligência.

- Sua bolsa estourou! – a garota exclamou, virando-se para Rony. – Rony, seu pateta, vá buscar uns panos e uma bacia de água quente.

O ruivo tropeçou em seus próprios pés, sem querer pensar no que aconteceria nas últimas horas: Hector estava trabalhando como jardineiro na casa de uns trouxas quais querem, e Alcide, o bêbado inútil, parecia estar morto dentro de seu quarto, e aparentemente, Lúcia preferia parir o filho sozinha a ter que lidar com o alcoólatra. Quando Rony voltou à cozinha, Hermione xingava baixinho, uma das mãos da namorada apoiada gentilmente contra a barriga inchada de Lúcia.

- Droga, é tarde demais para aparatar – Hermione mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Lú, você está preparada para fazer isso aqui?

Mais uma vez, Rony franziu o cenho. _Lú? _Desde quando sua prima e Hermione estavam íntimas daquele jeito?

Lúcia fez que sim desesperadamente. Hermione agarrou os panos e a bacia, gritando para que Ron ajudasse-a a levar a grávida até a lavanderia da Taberna. O chão do aposento era de uma pedra escura e lisa. Hermione esticou os panos habilmente nele, pedindo para que Lúcia se acomodasse neles enquanto Rony trazia almofadas para que ela pudesse apoiar suas costas. Enquanto Lúcia respirava calmamente, deitada no chão da lavanderia, Rony e Hermione conversavam – ou melhor, discutiam – na cozinha.

- Mione, você tem certeza que –

- Cale a boca, Rony, não temos tempo para isso agora. – ela respirou fundo, agarrando uma enorme tesoura de ferro de uma das gavetas.

- O que é que v-você vai fazer com isso? – Rony gaguejou, admirando-se com o tamanho da tesoura e temendo pela saúde de sua prima.

Hermione deu um longo suspiro, apoiando a tesoura na mesa de madeira e usando um elástico velho para prender seus cabelos cor de areia num coque. Ela olhou para Rony, séria, antes de falar.

- Rony, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – ela prometeu, pegando a tesoura novamente. – Você sabe melhor que ninguém que eu estudei para cada uma das matérias extras que escolhi nos meus anos em Hogwarts, então, por favor, me ajude? É você quem vai segurar a mão de sua prima.

Ele concordou, e mais uma vez, agradeceu a todos os deuses por Hermione ser tão inteligente como era. Além de ser uma das muitas coisas que ele amava nela, ela sempre se provava muito útil. Se estivesse sozinho numa situação daquela, provavelmente já teria desmaiado.

Hermione posicionou-se entre as pernas de Lúcia, não se importando o mínimo com a quão embaraçosa a situação fosse. Rony não conseguia sentir sua mão, já que Lúcia a apertava com muita força e Hermione gritava com ela.

- Empurre mais forte, vamos! – ela basicamente implorava, afinal, podia ser inteligente, mas não era uma curadora nem nada.

Após alguns minutos de gritos desesperados de Lúcia, Hermione puxou Rony para cochichar no ouvido dele sem que Lúcia ouvisse.

- Ronald, ela vai sufocar esse bebê se não empurrar. Faça o favor de me ajudar. – ela disse dura, e empurrou-o de volta para seu lugar.

Finalmente, ele tomou coragem para gritar com Lúcia, também. Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, ficaram apenas os três, urrando, o rosto de Hermione manchado com lágrimas de desespero, quando, enfim, um choro agudo preencheu a lavanderia, fazendo eco por suas paredes. Hermione habilmente enrolou o bebê em vários panos, e usou a tesoura para cortar o cordão umbilical. Quando a garota respirou fundo, havia um sorriso de orgulho em seus lábios rosados. Apesar de todo o sangue manchando sua roupa, Rony ainda assim admirou-a.

- É um menino – Hermione anunciou, passando o bebê delicadamente para Lúcia, que também sorria, apesar do suor e do interminável choro. Quando Hermione coletou as dezenas de panos ensopados de sangue e enfiou-os na bacia que antes usou para lavar o recém-nascido, Rony notou que o garoto tinha os cabelos de fogo da família Weasley.

- Hermione, eu... – Lúcia hesitou, segurando o filho mais próximo de si, descansando as cabeças nas almofadas. – Estarei em uma dívida eterna contigo –

Hermione fez que não, soltando um sorriso humilde.

- Família é pra isso mesmo.

* * *

><p>Algumas horas depois, Lúcia dormia tranquilamente na cama de casal do quarto de hóspedes de Rony e Hermione – já que os dois não queriam que ela entrasse para enfrentar Alcide sendo que não tinha fôlego nem para andar. O bebê ruivo, vestido em uma roupa de malha azul, foi nomeado Benjamin.<p>

Hector, o pai de Lúcia – avó do bebê – insistiu em passar o resto do dia com o neto, que basicamente só queria saber de dormir. Depois de muita insistência, o velho praguejou a dor nas costas e foi deitar-se no seu lugar usual na poltrona cinza da sala. Alcide, o pai bêbado da pobre criança, após olhar de longe o filho, saiu para procurar emprego, ou pelo menos era o que jurava que ia fazer.

Rony, ainda confuso, tentava entender como Hermione levava a situação com tranquilidade apesar de seu estado emocional. Ela vigiou Benjamin durante a noite, sentada na cadeira de balanço de seu quartinho mesmo quando Rony a chamou para dormir. Com olheiras enormes no rosto e um sorriso estampado nos lábios, ela fazia que não, acariciando mais uma vez os cabelos ruivos do bebê.

Quando Lúcia acordou na tarde do dia seguinte, desculpando se ao mínimo um bilhão de vezes por ter adormecido e perdido a hora, e procurando desesperadamente pelo bebê, beijou as bochechas de Hermione milhares de vezes quando notou que seu filho fora bem cuidado. A garota corava com um sorriso triste no rosto; Rony era o único que sabia o real motivo: ela sentia falta de _seus _pais, mas isso era uma coisa que ela nunca iria admitir.

Pelo menos não agora.

* * *

><p>Na véspera da partida de Rony e Hermione para a Escócia, seu próximo destino, Lúcia cozinhou exatamente sete bolos, fazendo questão que o sabor de cada um fosse diferente e que Hermione comesse o quanto quisesse. O pequeno Benjamin tirava muito de seu tempo, mas ainda assim, ela parecia pensar que ainda havia alguma espécie de dívida entre elas, apesar de Hermione negar ao menos umas quinhentas vezes.<p>

Enfim, Alcide havia conseguido um emprego. Não era muito – apenas um vendedor de uma livraria qualquer no Beco Diagonal – mas ao menos, significava um sustento razoável para a esposa e o filho.

Depois de experimentar pelo menos três fatias de cada bolo, Rony subiu para o quarto, após muita insistência de Hermione para que ele a ajudasse a arrumar as malas e colocá-las de volta na bolsinha de contas. A garota, por sua vez, arrumava a cozinha, já que Lúcia, Hector e Benjamin haviam saído para comprar mantimentos para o resto da semana.

Enquanto lavava os pratos, não se importando em usar magia, já que tinha todo o tempo do mundo, Hermione ouviu a campainha tocar algumas vezes. Hesitou, mas limpou as mãos cheias de detergente no avental e abriu a porta sem olhar no olho-mágico, pois estava cansada demais para reparar em pequenos detalhes como aquele.

Foi então que, parado ali, na frente dela, estava Draco Malfoy, seus cabelos loiríssimos e pele cinza, olhos azuis cheios de mágoa e dor encarando-a, olhos que pareciam carregar toneladas de arrependimento n'alma.

- Olá, Hermione. Faz algum tempo, não é? – as palavras saíram de sua boca e seu lábio cinzento torceu-se em uma dica de um sorriso.

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Ficaria muito feliz com alguns reviews!


	6. Mansão dos Malfoy, Outubro de 1998

**n/a: **Vocês são todas doidas se acham que eu vou fazer da fic uma Draco/Hermione! Pfff! Por favor, né?

* * *

><p><em>Mansão dos Malfoy, Outubro de 1998<em>

"Esquecido, é perdoado."

**F.S. Fitzgerald**

Ela não teve tempo de registrar a palma fria de Draco em volta de seu pulso e nem do fechar dos olhos azuis e frios do menino-homem; assim que ele o fez, seu estômago contorceu-se em ânsia e medo. Quando se viu de pé novamente, encontravam-se parados encarando a macabra mansão dos Malfoy. Calafrios eternos percorreram sua espinha enquanto ela fazia força para soltar-se do punho de Draco.

Por alguns segundos, permaneceram daquela pirotesca maneira, ele encarando sua própria casa, a enorme e sombria mansão, enquanto ela puxava o corpo esguio de Draco para o lado, tentando libertar-se. Apenas o cheiro das folhas secas do local fazia seu estômago contorcer-se de dor; era o mesmo cheiro que saía da janela quando Belatriz a torturara.

- _Por favor _– ela implorou, puxando-o tão forte que o obrigasse a olhar para ela. Quando o fez, seus olhos azuis estavam repletos de lembranças. – Por favor, não faça isso comigo. Deixe-me ir.

Não funcionou. Os lábios cinza de Draco torceram-se em agonia, mas ele não respondeu.

- Você me deve, Draco – Hermione murmurou, seus olhos castanhos expulsando lágrimas de medo. – Você me deve, por tantas vezes, no mínimo isto. Quantas vezes eu já salvei sua vida? Pense, Draco, pense, e se for _homem_, vai me deixar ir, ah vai –

- Vou te deixar ir – sua voz cortante falou, finalmente. – mas você não vai ir longe.

Não era uma pergunta, mas assim que ele soltou sua mão fria do braço dela, ela desencadeou em correr na direção oposta da casa, apavorada demais para tentar um feitiço ou aparatar. Correu, correu, até que percebeu que não havia para onde ir. A mansão dos Malfoy era cercada por uma enorme floresta, uma que com certeza ela não pretendia entrar. Com um suspiro de frustração e medo, ela caiu no chão de concreto, mexendo algumas folhas secas debaixo de si e enterrando a face nos joelhos, balançando seu corpo gentilmente para frente e para trás, como se estivesse ninando a si mesma. Ainda contava com a mínima possibilidade de estar sonhando quando notou Draco ao seu lado, ereto, encarando a floresta sem dizer uma palavra.

- Me deixe ir – ela pediu, pela última vez. – Por favor.

Draco riu com algo que parecia pena em sua voz, mas não ela não tinha certeza.

- Não me lembro de ter visto você assim com tanto medo desde o segundo ano – ele retrucou amargamente.

Hermione pensou em responder, em formular uma resposta tão digna que ele ficasse calado ou resolvesse ao menos dizer-lhe o motivo dos pitorescos acontecimentos. Por alguns segundos, ela continuou soluçando em seus joelhos, sentindo a cicatriz das ações de Belatriz pinicar em seu braço. Quase como se lesse sua mente, Draco sentou-se ao seu lado de pernas cruzadas, a pele cinza saltando para fora em destaque com as roupas pretas que sempre usava.

- Me dê o seu braço. – ele pediu simplesmente.

- O q-quê? – ela gaguejou incrédula.

- Me dê o seu braço. – repetiu, com um suspiro de irritação. – Não me faça lastimar isso, Hermione.

E fazia tempo, _tanto _tempo, desde que ele a havia chamado de Hermione, da maneira normal, sem sarcasmo, ou sem um 'Granger' seguindo o nome com nojo. Ela esticou o braço trêmulo até ele.

Draco não mexeu um músculo.

- O outro braço. – murmurou.

Com um alto soluço, ela trocou os braços, com a cabeça ainda entre os joelhos. Estranhamente gentil, Draco tocou as mangas de seu suéter vermelho, puxando-o até o cotovelo e virando o braço gelado de Hermione em suas mãos hábeis para ver a cicatriz que ainda lhe doía no físico e no íntimo. As impressões digitais dos dedos frios de Draco roçaram em cada uma das letras quase como se pretendessem tocar um piano. Enquanto ela permanecia choramingando em uma voz baixa, ele retirou a varinha nova do bolso, apontando-a para perto da pele machucada, sem murmurar uma palavra. A ponta da varinha tornou-se quente e amarelada. Em segundos, as letras da palavra _sangue ruim _foram sumindo uma por uma, até que não restou nada além de uma mancha rosada, quase como uma alergia. Quando terminou, puxou de volta o suéter de volta até os pulsos da garota assustada.

- Pronto – anunciou, levantando-se. – Sabe voltar sozinha?

Ela fez que sim, envergonhada, coçando o braço recém-curado.

- Bom. – ele respirou fundo, andando de volta à mansão.

Hermione permaneceu quieta, derramando lágrimas salgadas em cima da nova alergia, lágrimas de alegria, ainda que de tristeza, medo, e especialmente, vergonha. Não sabia que feitiço ele havia usado, já que ela mesma havia tentado de tudo, mas não estava disposta a questionar.

Levantou-se.

Aparatou.

* * *

><p>Para disfarçar sua ausência, Hermione colheu morangos do campo à frente a casa de Lúcia antes de entrar pela porta da cozinha, esperando que seus olhos não estivessem mais inchados de chorar. Rony estava sentado à mesa de madeira, roendo as unhas de antecipação, e deu um pulo de expectativa quando a viu.<p>

- Mione! – gritou, mas lembrando-se do bebê da prima, mordeu o lábio, correndo até a namorada. – Aonde é que você estava, pelas barbas de Merlin?

- C-Colhendo morangos – ela gaguejou. – Desculpe se saí sem avisar.

Ela virou-se para apoiar os morangos na pia.

- Achei que seria simpático deixar algo para Lúcia em agradecimento antes de sairmos amanhã, então pensei em fazer um bolo.

- Um bolo? Ela fez setecentos bolos ontem, e você estava reclamando! – Rony retrucou, desconfiado.

Suspirando, ela sabia que não podia enganá-lo, mas nem podia mencionar Draco. Se ele soubesse, ah, se soubesse, iria tornar-se o agressivo Rony, o Rony que ela odiava, o Rony pelo qual ela havia chorado por meses, ah, não, não podia arriscar. Iria mentir, mentiria, mas não falaria mais nada, além disso.

- Ok, então. – Hermione murmurou. – Lave os morangos, está bem? Preciso dormir.

Saiu da cozinha coçando o braço aonde Draco havia feito o encanto.

Rony fingiu não perceber.

A pena correu rapidamente pelo papel cor de creme. Hermione sabia que não tinha muito tempo até que Rony se desocupasse e viesse pedindo atenção ou tentando fazê-la falar, já que tinha estado magoada desde horas atrás quando voltara de sua excursão inesperada. Sentindo o cheiro da tinta azul vazando do tinteiro, ela apressou-se.

Releu a carta ao menos duas vezes antes de entregá-la à coruja Wendla.

_Não me deve mais nada. Dê notícias, se puder. Se cuida. _

_Obrigada._

_- Hermione_

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Não se preocupem, nunca faria nenhum romance entre o Draco e a Hermione, mas eu amo o Draco. Ele é provavelmente meu personagem favorito, e eu realmente queria que ele tivesse lugar na história.

O próximo capítulo vai ser MUITO intenso, afinal, hora ou outra, o Rony ia descobrir, certo?


	7. Escócia, Outubro de 1998

_Escócia, Outubro de 1998, Vilarejo dos Bruxos_

"Nos tempos de guerra, a verdade é tão preciosa que ela sempre estará acompanhada por uma coleção de mentiras."

**W. Churchill**

- A maioria deles são ex-lufos – Rony explicou enquanto os dois adentravam os portões de mármore negro. – mas alguns bruxos americanos moram aqui, também.

Hermione fez que sim, fingindo interesse. A carta mais recente de Draco ainda queimava no bolso de suas jeans, e ela pretendia queimá-la mais tarde. Rony havia contado que haveria certa cerimônia numa grande fogueira ao centro do vilarejo rodeados de chalés, cada um onde morava uma família de bruxos no qual eles ficariam pela próxima semana até o início de Novembro. Desde que haviam começado a viagem, ela nunca havia se sentido tão mal ou desprovida de ânimo. Talvez sua conexão com Draco estivesse mesmo prejudicando-a. Sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que despejar tudo em Rony, mas não era capaz de reunir a força dentro de si mesma para fazê-lo. Ela não estava mentindo, apenas massageando a verdade, mas sabia que quando ela fosse revelada, iria doer um bilhão de vezes mais, doer por cada dia que ela havia optado por não dizer nada.

Instalaram-se em um chalé mais próximo dos subúrbios, nas montanhas, perto do chalé dos amigos do Senhor e da Senhora Weasley, os irmãos gêmeos Theon e Marcell, dois simpáticos homens de vinte e dois anos. Apesar de não serem ruivos, eles a lembrava de Fred e Jorge, e seu coração doía um pouco quando Theon contava uma piada. Sabia que Rony sentia-se mal, também, apesar de tentar sorrir. Fred fazia mais falta do que qualquer um gostasse de admitir em voz alta. Os irmãos gêmeos haviam garantido que quando o sol batia à tarde fazia um calor digno dos trópicos, coisa incomum, e tecnicamente impossível, na Grã-Bretanha.

* * *

><p>A cerimônia em volta da enorme fogueira teria sido fantástica se a mente de Hermione não viajasse para outro lugar.<p>

Theon e Marcell, os gêmeos, fingiam brigar para tirá-la para dançar, e Rony balançava a cabeça, meio ciumento, meio que se divertindo com a situação. Ao longo das horas, Hermione conheceu outros bruxos de sua idade, bruxos que pareciam chocados ao saber que ela e Rony eram _Hermione Granger _e _Ronald Weasley_, os dois bruxos procurados pelo ministério por ter ajudado e escapado com Harry Potter dezenas de vezes. Por uma noite, eles foram celebridades. Era impressionante o quanto eles haviam feito a diferença na vida daquelas pessoas, mesmo que nem soubessem de suas existências.

Depois que Rony e Hermione se aconchegaram no chalé e o ruivo dormiu no sofá, ela sorrateiramente tirou a oportunidade para rabiscar um bilhete usando sua usual desculpa de querer tomar um pouco de ar fresco, vestiu as mesmas jeans que usara de manhã, tendo certeza de que a carta estava lá. Fechando a porta com um baque surdo, ela saiu noite afora. Não havia ninguém nas ruas asfaltadas que levavam dos chalés até o centro, e o único barulho eminente era dos pés de Hermione contra o asfalto molhado pelo chuvisco e das corujas piando e caçando crepúsculo adentro.

Como previa, a fogueira estava apagada, mas os carvões ainda queimavam vermelhos, laranjas e vivos. Afofando alguns com os pés para ter certeza de que fariam o trabalho completo, Hermione retirou a carta do bolso, trêmula, lendo as palavras ao mínimo mais três vezes antes de molhar a fibra do papel cinza com lágrimas de aflição e traição. Lançou o papel nas fagulhas, esperando até que se queimasse por completo, esperando deixar para trás as palavras e os sentimentos de Draco.

Por baixo do suéter, a alergia da falta da cicatriz havia se tornado uma mancha lilás.

* * *

><p>Quando pensou que não poderia ficar pior, Hermione foi apresentada aos jogos noturnos do Vilarejo dos Bruxos. Segundo a tradição, ao menos uma vez por mês os bruxos que desejassem participar montavam em suas vassouras e caçavam um bendito prêmio para lá da floresta que cercava o local. Segundo Theon e Marcell, que aparentemente haviam ganhado no mínimo seis vezes, os bruxos levavam a competição muito a sério e o prêmio, apesar de não ser nada inédito, sempre era algo útil, como um <em>kit <em>de varinhas usadas para quem tinha dificuldade em achar suas próprias, especialmente os bruxos mais idosos que não participavam da competição. Num ano, o prêmio foi torta de abóbora, o que não animava Hermione, mas por outro lado, deixou Rony saltitante e mais animado do que nunca.

Ah, Deus sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa por ele, e, consequentemente com a culpa, resolveu unir-se a Rony na tal competição. Theon prometeu emprestar suas antigas vassouras para que eles pudessem usá-las, então não havia desculpa para que Hermione pudesse escapar. Já havia feito Rony passar por muito, e se uma competição idiota com direito a empurrões de vassouras e xingamentos o faria feliz, que fosse.

Os bruxos que participariam foram reunidos – uns 12, no máximo – em linha, e assim que foi soado o gongo, partiram todos em direção ao prêmio, à floresta, que diabos.

* * *

><p>Era óbvio que nem Rony nem Hermione conseguiriam o maldito prêmio, mas ainda assim, quando voltaram ao chalé ao fim da madrugada, lá pelas cinco, os dois tinham um sorriso nos rostos.<p>

Enquanto o ruivo foi para os fundos procurar roupas limpas, Hermione envolveu-se com o cobertor vermelho de lã até lembrar-se, num surto de adrenalina e medo, de verificar o bico da coruja para cartas. Wendla, a coruja cinza, não se encontrava no seu posto de sempre. Voando em direção à cozinha, o único local possível que ela poderia ter deixado, não encontrou correspondência alguma. Tentou acalmar-se, dizendo a si mesma que provavelmente Draco havia feito o que ela pedira e parara de escrever cartas, afinal, já estava mais do que na hora de pararem. Ela não gostava de admitir, mas ela havia feito isso por Rony, e não por ela.

Dirigindo-se com uma xícara de chá até o banco de madeira no quintal, esperando para ver se o sol que nascia das montanhas dava mesmo a sensação de suor escorrendo pelo corpo, ela encolheu-se de expectativa. Após alguns minutos de xingamentos e de vestimentas de roupas melhores, Rony juntou-se à ela. Esperaram.

Enfim, aconteceu.

Um sol escaldante, amarelo, um verdadeiro fogo surgiu por trás das montanhas, batendo na madeira escura do chalé e iluminando os rostos dos dois. Hermione arquejou com a mudança súbita de clima, deixando o cobertor cair pelos ombros e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Após alguns segundos de pura surpresa, Rony virou-se para ela.

- Caramba, está calor. – ele retrucou, arrancando o casaco e ficando apenas com sua blusa azul de malha. – Porque você não tira isso?

Apontou para o suéter grosso de lã verde de Hermione, e esta sentiu o pânico lhe subir à garganta. Se ela tirasse o suéter, revelaria os braços. Revelando os braços, revelaria o hematoma. Rony ainda se culpava pela cicatriz, ah, se culpava, portanto, notaria a falta dela.

- N-Não – ela gaguejou, nervosa. – Não estou com calor.

- Por favor, Mione – Rony revirou os olhos. – Não precisa ter vergonha de mim, vai. Já te vi com muito menos roupa do quê –

O rosto dela ficou três vezes mais quente, devido ao sol e às palavras de Rony.

- De verdade, não estou com calor. – deu de ombros, pigarreando, implorando mentalmente para que ele concordasse.

Ao invés de Rony ignorar suas reclamações estranhas, o olhar dele tornou-se duro e regulador. Era aquele olhar que ela havia tentado ignorar, era _aquele _olhar pelo qual ela havia chorado por tanto tempo, pelo qual ela havia escondido o hematoma, as cartas, e Draco.

- Hermione. – ele disse severo. – Tire o suéter.

- Não! – retrucou mais uma vez, suando, mas dessa vez, frio.

- Tire o suéter.

Naquelas três palavras simples e toscas, Hermione já havia detectado a presença de ódio. Com as mãos trêmulas e hesitantes, ela puxou a base do suéter, revelando os braços finos, a pele pálida e, podendo ser visto há metros de distância, o hematoma no lugar da cicatriz.

Ele levantou-se num supetão.

- Quando é que planejava em me contar? – perguntou, esfregando o maço de cabelos ruivos com raiva.

- Rony...

- Não. – ele balançou a cabeça. – Tudo bem. Se está bem o suficiente para ter reuniões secretas com sonserinos, acho que está bem para se virar sozinha.

Com lágrimas de desespero aos olhos, ela levantou-se também, coçando o hematoma e balançando a cabeça repetitivamente.

- Que quer dizer? – sussurrou, e, por um minuto, a guarda dele baixou.

- Está na hora de voltar pra casa, Hermione – Rony murmurou em voz baixa, virando-se para ela e revelando os olhos cheios de mágoa e traição. – E dessa vez, eu irei sem você.

* * *

><p><strong>na: **Calma calma calma gente... primeiro, NÃO, o Draco não vai ter um romance com a Mione, ele provavelmente nem vai aparecer de novo.

Segundo, toda fic precisa de um drama.

Por útimo, deixe seu review e me faça feliz!


	8. Londres, Novembro de 1998

**n/a: **Capítulo grande de presente de Halloween atrasado para vocês. Só não postei anteontem mesmo porque, sabem como é, quando você xinga sua mãe para que ela deixe você escrever, ela fica brava e desliga a internet. Hehe.

Na verdade o capítulo era para ser maior, mas eu cortei algumas coisas.

* * *

><p><em>Londres, Novembro de 1998<em>

"Só porque estou perdendo, não significa que eu esteja perdido."

**Coldplay**

Rony sabia que se voltasse para a Toca sem Hermione, seria atacado com tapas de Gina, xingamentos de Jorge e olhares reprovadores de sua mãe; por outro lado, ele não iria vagabundear como da última vez. Seu ego podia estar ferido, mas ainda estava lá, grande e machucado.

Pelos primeiros dias, vagou por Londres, passando as madrugadas em cafés precários, cujos cappuccinos tinham gosto de areia. Em sua posse tinha apenas algumas libras – que foram desperdiçadas com as bebidas cheias de cafeína – e sua varinha, que não era de grande uso. Hermione sempre fora a melhor em feitiços, de qualquer maneira. Pensar nela doía, ah, como doía, e o arrependimento corria seu íntimo, além da preocupação. Ela era inteligente, diabos, mas mais uma vez ele havia deixado-a, e dessa vez não havia Harry que pudesse protegê-la.

Apesar do constante medo e apreensão por Hermione, sabia que se não conseguisse _se _consertar, nunca conseguiria consertá-la. A maldita guerra havia estropiado a todos, e ele não era exceção. Depois de muito engolir o café terrível e o sofrimento, ele puxou a carta de seu bolso, apertando as fibras do papel contra suas impressões digitais. Finalmente conseguiria ler sem reagir de forma muito agressiva. Apenas a caligrafia de Draco já era insuportável e fria como ele, mas engoliu em seco e pôs-se a ler.

_Hermione,_

_Primeiramente, peço-lhe perdão por toda a dor e sofrimento que causei. Essa será minha última correspondência e gostaria que a lesse com cuidado._

_Sei que não há palavras para descrever o quanto eu lhe devo. Tinha uma vaga esperança de que silenciar as lembranças da cicatriz apagaria meu débito, contudo, não acredito que tamanho ato seja possível._

_Por 7 anos, assisti você crescer, desejando que um dia, me tornasse metade do homem que Potter ou Weasley se tornarão um dia. Não acredito que isso irá acontecer de fato, visto que estou em dívida com os dois, também, porém, sou um garoto tolo recheado de pensamentos tão estúpidos quanto meus atos. _

_Tenho uma levíssima impressão de que a guerra ainda não acabou. Assim como todos os outros, sou atormentado por espíritos dos gritos e dos mortos, ainda deitados no chão de Hogwarts. Contudo, pelo que me foi dito, a escola está sendo reconstruída, e quem sabe, um dia, quando tiver meus próprios filhos, possa ensiná-los do que é correto e mandá-los para a instituição que, queira eu admitir ou não, foi minha casa, e de certa forma, continua sendo para todos nós._

_Espero que se o destino nos empurrar em alguma situação juntos novamente, você seja capaz de, alguma forma, esquecer de alguma tolice com relação a mim que ainda lhe incomode. Por mais absurdo que pareça, eu sempre me espelhei em você. Temos algumas coisas em comum, tais como a determinação. De qualquer forma, você sempre foi mais inteligente do que qualquer um de nós. Acho que sabe disso._

_Sem mais delongas, me despeço com a esperança de que um dia nos encontremos novamente como colegas, ao menos._

_Draco._

Engolindo em seco, Rony tomou mais um gole do cappuccino.

Graças à carta do maldito Draco, ele sabia muito bem para aonde tinha que ir.

* * *

><p>Hermione pulou do bolo de cobertores piniquentos em volta de seu corpo quando o som da buzina desafinada do caminhão de carne passou pela rua, seus pneus velhos pressionando contra o asfalto molhado dando certa nostalgia dos tempos em que nem sabia o que era Hogwarts e passava as noites de chuva acordadas escutando aquele mesmo barulho.<p>

O oceano de lágrimas da noite passada já havia secado, mas ainda havia marcas do choro em suas bochechas. Esfregando o pijama de malha contra os olhos inchados, ela forçou-se a sair do sofá velho, mas o mundo não parecia dar-lhe motivos o suficiente para fazê-lo.

Sabia que não era apropriado ficar ali; durante a guerra, a Ordem havia protegido alguns estabelecimentos, e essa pequena casa geminada que ela encontrara nas periferias de Londres a servira muito bem de esconderijo durante aproximadamente quatro dias. O estoque de comida, no entanto, havia acabado há quarenta oito horas. O estômago de Hermione roncava e doía, mas ela recusava-se a ceder. Já tinha passado tanta fome enquanto buscavam pelas Horcruxes, comendo malditos cogumelos e se instalando em florestas Deus sabe aonde.

Colocando os pés no chão de madeira, mudou do quarto pequeno para o único outro aposento da casa: um minúsculo banheiro. Os azulejos em seu chão estavam empoeirados e velhos, mas o armário do espelho do banheiro ainda não havia quebrado.

Depois de tempos apenas encarando-o, ela o abriu, ainda sem esperança nenhuma. Remexeu no que pareciam algumas pílulas para tosse, instaladas em um pote laranja. Engoliu três delas, pouco se importando com a dor incômoda quando desceram pelas suas gargantas sem nenhum auxílio de água. A torneira estava quebrada, ela sabia, então nem adiantava tentar. Os sinais de desidratação já eram evidentes em seu corpo magro, que a cada dia ficava mais esquelético pela falta de cuidados.

Quando já pensava em voltar para o sofá verde de veludo no quarto, os olhos de Hermione captaram uma garrafa igualmente suja no topo do armário. Agarrou-a quase desesperadamente, limpando a poeira com as mangas do pijama para que a garrafa revelasse seu conteúdo: e lá estava a bebida marrom, quase ferrugem. Abrindo a rolha, levou a boca da garrafa perto das narinas e reconheceu o aroma fortíssimo no mesmo instante. Uísque. Velho, que tinha o melhor gosto o possível. Só havia bebido uma vez, há quase um ano atrás, quando brindaram a morte de Olho Torto n'A Toca. Ainda que fosse contra qualquer tipo de vício, seu corpo implorava para que ela deixasse pelo menos uma gota escorrer pelos lábios. Os comprimidos para tosse ainda estavam entalados em seu esôfago, e sabia que os vomitaria mais tarde se não colocasse algo para dentro junto, já que o resto da comida havia cessado.

A boca gelada da garrafa roçou nos lábios rachados de Hermione, e por impulso, a garota virou-a por completo, tomando um gole e tapando o objeto antes que desejasse mais. O líquido quente raspou sua garganta, caindo perfeitamente no estômago vazio junto com as pílulas. Soltou um suspiro de satisfação, prometendo não mais beber – a bebida já estava pela metade – e guardando a garrafa de vidro de volta no armário.

A mistura foi suficiente para que dormisse por mais duas horas, garantindo um sono pacífico, em que ela milagrosamente não sonhara com Rony.

* * *

><p>O ruivo pensou que seria forte o suficiente, mas estava enganado.<p>

Andar pelas ruínas dos tijolos que um dia constituíram as paredes de seu dormitório, sentir o cheiro das torres de Quadribol e suas bandeiras coloridas queimadas e principalmente, os olhares de tristeza nos rostos de quem ajudava a reconstituir o local foram a gota d'água. Esfregando a cara nas mãos secas, abraçou os professores como se não houvesse amanhã – e provavelmente não haveria – e pediu licença para um pouco de tempo sozinho antes de começar com o auxílio.

Os aposentos de Hagrid estavam intactos, por mais pitoresco que parecesse. A Floresta Proibida também estava lá, imensa, eterna; o cheiro inconfundível dos pinheiros e o vento do inverno bateram no rosto de Rony, trazendo lágrimas aos cantos de seus olhos. Dois terços de sua casa estavam destruídos, assim como metade de qualquer esperança que tivesse no passado de que, talvez, ficasse tudo bem. Talvez, Hermione realmente se curasse, e apenas talvez, os dois parariam de brigar e de se desencontrar na estrada que certamente tinham que percorrer juntos.

A neve já estava quase derretida quando ele desabou.

Correu os dedos sobre a grama verdíssima e fina, sentindo o familiar pinicar da relva em suas pernas por debaixo das calças. Nada mudara, ainda que tudo não fosse o mesmo. Andou até não achar mais caminho, esperando por um sinal, quaisquer placa, que pudesse mostrar para ele o que deveria fazer em seguida. O músculo pulsante em seu peito gritava, mandando-o ir atrás de Hermione, enquanto a caixa de alguma sabedoria dentro de seu crânio o mandava continuar andando. Ande, ande, ande. Andar pra aonde? Já estava em Hogwarts. Para aonde diabos ele iria?

Ao contrário da última vez que estivera sozinho, não recebeu sinal nenhum.

Pensando em todas as gerações que estavam por vir, e talvez até nos filhos que ele viria a ter um dia (apesar de que só havia uma pessoa com quem ele quisesse tê-los) colocou a varinha em uso.

Ele seria um dos quatrocentos voluntários que trabalhavam dia e noite para reconstruir Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Eram onze da noite do décimo dia de Hermione sozinha quando ela saiu da casa geminada.<p>

Nas mãos colocadas em luvas de lã vermelhas, ela levava a familiar bolsinha de contas, grudada possessivamente contra sua barriga. Enroscada em uma das mãos e pendendo quase que perigosamente, havia a mesma garrafa velha de uísque, a bebida que ela havia economizado desde o dia que a achara. Havia pouco líquido no recipiente; o pensamento parecia aterrorizá-la e amaldiçoá-la.

Antes que chegasse ao ponto de ônibus para comprar seu _ticket_, arrancou a rolha da garrafa e bebeu mais dois goles da bebida. Sabia que, há este ponto, seu hálito estava insuportável e que os círculos roxos em volta dos olhos denunciariam completamente seu estado. Estando na parte mais rica e movimentada de Londres, nem sabia se deixar-na-iam entrar num dos bonitos ônibus vermelhos.

Apoiando-se quase grotescamente no balcão de vendas e arrumando seu cachecol amarelo, fungou e arrancou algumas libras para pagar pela passagem.

- Para aonde vai? – perguntou a vendedora, neutra. – Tem um ônibus indo até o Hyde Park em cinco minutos.

Hermione fez que sim quase imediatamente. O Hyde Park era enorme e ela era familiarizada com o lugar, o que lhe daria certa vantagem. Deu o dinheiro à mulher, que lhe passou o ticket azul e prateado.

- Este aqui vale para até meia-noite. – a mulher a informou. Hermione queria gritar com ela, primeiramente porque ela morara em Londres a vida toda e sabia que os bilhetes de ônibus valiam até o fim do dia, e segundo porque faltava pouco menos de uma hora para que seu valor expirasse.

Colocou-se no ponto com apenas um homem que entraria no mesmo ônibus. Quando este chegou, ela entrou rapidamente para pegar um dos melhores lugares, ao fundo do primeiro andar, bem ao canto, aonde não havia vento e a maioria dos outros passageiros não sentavam. Usou o casaco fofo de travesseiro, encostando a testa na janela congelada do veículo e suspirando em alívio quando ele começou a se mover.

Pouco o motorista sabia que a garota de olhos castanhos passaria a noite ali, dormindo como uma criança que não vira a luz do sol havia longos meses.

* * *

><p>Fazia aproximadamente duas semanas desde que tudo começou quando Rony recebeu uma carta.<p>

Certamente, 400 pessoas não eram nem de perto suficiente para reconstruir um local grandioso como Hogwarts, mas o trabalho árduo realizado dia e noite e as madrugadas mal dormidas dentro de barracas valeu a pena quando um dos _halls _de entrada foi reconstruído por completo.

Os voluntários estavam acostumados com a chegada das corujas mensageiras dia e noite. Havia no mínimo setenta delas, que voavam de um país e de uma província a outra com facilidade, trazendo correspondências e até mesmo promessas de que chegaria mais ajuda para o enorme dever que estavam realizando.

Quando a coruja marrom soltou de seu bico dourado uma carta aos pés de Rony, no entanto, este imediatamente pensou que houvesse um engano, o que não era lá muito comum no serviço de correio dos bruxos. Contudo, viu que a carta era mesmo endereçada a ele, e, principalmente, tinha o remetente de sua casa, achou que seria melhor abrir de uma vez.

_Ronald, _

_Não é necessária nenhuma explicação para os quão desapontados eu e seu pai estamos com você. Gina chorou por no mínimo duas horas e Harry chutou umas quinze cadeiras. Espero que esteja satisfeito. Já procuramos Hermione em todos os cantos possíveis, e nenhum sinal dela. Já alertamos as autoridades. _

_Harry está indo para aí em breve para ajudar com a reconstrução. _

_Não volte para casa enquanto não encontrar a garota._

Não havia assinatura, mas Rony sabia muito bem que era sua mãe quem escrevera as palavras carregadas de angústia. Amassou a carta e descartou-a, tentando tirar tudo da cabeça enquanto se dirigia ao local de trabalho. A vinda de Harry para a reconstrução de Hogwarts com certeza faria os dois brigarem em tudo referente à Hermione, afinal, seu melhor amigo a amava também, de um jeito diferente, mas ainda assim, profundo.

Quando à última frase da correspondência, ele não se importou. Sabia que Molly o receberia de braços abertos e, mesmo assim, sem Hermione, sua casa não era realmente uma casa.

* * *

><p>Demorou, mas andando e pegando mais alguns ônibus, Hermione encontrou a casa dos pais novamente.<p>

Estava vazia, naturalmente, assim como da última vez que esteve lá com Rony. Afastou seus próprios fantasmas da mente e do local, fechando a porta da frente atrás de si e apressando-se em encontrar o cofre, esperando que ficasse no meso local que seu pai guardava antigamente, quando ele ainda sabia da existência dela.

Lá estava ele, o cofre de ferro dos Granger, exatamente ao lado do armário de sapatos do pai. Agachou-se, rezando para que a senha fosse a mesma. Digitou-a com os dedos trêmulos, fazendo uma lista mental para ir à cozinha engolir tudo o que pudesse antes de sair.

A portinha abriu-se com um suspiro, e ela tateou o chão de veludo, encontrando o único cartão de crédito do qual sabia a senha. Enfiando-o no bolso do casaco, apressou-se para encher a bolsinha de contas de roupas emprestadas de sua mãe e comida.

Assim que todas as transações fossem feitas, ela iria para Austrália.


End file.
